


Sabrina Will be Loved by Puck

by theamberdawne



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamberdawne/pseuds/theamberdawne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabrina and Puck fluff drables with song lyrics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sabrina Will Be Loved By Puck

Disclaimer: I do not own the sisters Grimm or any of the people in this story.

Puck was sitting at the dining room table listening to Sabrina's ipod when "She Will Be Loved" by maroon 5 came on.

As he was listing he started comparing the song to him and Sabrina.

Beauty queen of only eighteen

"Sabrina's beautiful" puck thought

She had some trouble with herself

" Sabrina is always in trouble"

He was always there to help her

"I always help her"

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

" I do have to go far to save Sabrina some times"

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

" I do like to hang out with Sabrina"

I don't mind spending every day

out on your corner in the pouring rain

" I don't mid the rain"

Look for the girl with the broken smile

" Sabrina's smile is amazing. She needs to smile more."

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

" I like to hang out with her"

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

" Loved by Marshmallow" Tap on my window, knock on my door

" Sabrina doesn't knock she BANGS on my door"

I want to make you feel beautiful

"I do want to make her feel beautiful so why do I call her ugly?"

I know I tend to get so insecure

" I don't get insecure!"

It doesn't matter anymoreIt's not always rainbows and butterflies

" life's not all that good"

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my doors always open

You come anytime you want(yeah!)

" Sabrina can come anytime she wants"I don't mind spending every day

" I need something to do all day"

out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

' Smile more Sabrina"

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

" by the old lady"I know where you hide

" Sabrina's brave she doesn't hide"

Alone in your car

" uhh when she gets a car I don't want to know what happens"

Know all of the things that make you who you are

"Sabrina is just Sabrina"

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

" no matter how many times she says goodbye she'll always com back to me"

Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls(yeeahh)

" Sabrina does Fall a lot" Tap on my window,

Knock on my door

" BANGS on my door."

I want to make you feel beautiful

" I won't call you ugly anymore."I don't mind spending every dayout on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

" Smile, Sabrina, Smile."

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

" by her parents"

And she will be loved

" by Jake"

And she will be loved

"by everyone"

And she will be loved

" she will be loved by me"(Tried so hard to say goodbye)I dont mind spending everyday ( Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)

out on your corner in the pouring rain (Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)

(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)

(fades out)

The rest of the song went off and puck turned off the ipod and thought for a minute

"OH MY GOD!" Puck yelled

He ran upstairs to Sabrina's room and was about to burst in then stopped and knocked

He didn't want to start with accidentally barging in while she was changing

"come in" was Sabrina's reply so puck came in

" oh puck, what is it?" Sabrina asked

" can I tell you something?" puck asked

" yeah, what is it?" was Sabrina's reply

" well I was down stairs listening to your ipod and she will be loved came on and I was thinking…" said puck

" just say it puck" Sabrina said impatiently

"I realized I love you Sabrina." puck said with his eyes closed

" what?" was Sabrina's reply

" I love you" was puck's answer

Then puck felt slight pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes and Sabrina was kissing him.

He kissed her back. Sabrina pulled away and said " I love you too, Puck"

Sabrina was smiling widely.

Puck didn't answer just kissed her back after a while he pulled away and hugged her and whispered in her ear " thank you"

" no prob" was her reply " but lets not tell the others ok? Let then figure it out."

" ok" was pucks reply

A week later Daphne saw puck and Sabrina kissing on the couch when she walked down stairs at 11:00 at night . And Daphne told everyone so that's how they found out.

The end!


	2. Every Time We Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina/Puck with Every Time We Touch by Cascada

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of the people in this story or the sisters Grimm.

It was a Saturday night and puck had just played a horrible prank on Sabrina.

"You're dead, Fairy boy!" Sabrina shouted.

"you can't catch me, Grimm!" puck yelled back.

Puck and Sabrina were in pucks room. He was flying ahead of her and floating to where she could just barely reach him.

" we'll see about that!" Sabrina shouted

She jumped on pucks trampoline barely enough to grab his foot. Sending him tumbling down to the trampoline on impact.

Puck took advantage of this and before he hit the trampoline he righted his self. So when he did hit the trampoline he bounce really high he realized Sabrina still had his foot and while they were soaring she was screaming.

So puck threw her up( just a foot or so) and caught her bridal style. He blushed at the fact of this but Sabrina didn't notice cause she was looking around wildly wondering what happened.

Puck floated them down to the floor .

" jeez, Grimm are you trying to bust my ear drums?" puck said once they were on the floor.

Sabrina now looked up at him then a blush crept up her cheeks when she realized what position they were in.

" uh puck can you put me down now?" Sabrina asked quietly looking down.

Puck nodded and put her down. She quietly said " thanks and I have to go do something" she left the room.

Puck was wondering why she was acting weird.

An hour later granny came up and told puck that they were going to karaoke tonight.

Puck groaned at this then thought he might be able to impress Sabrina with his singing. But as he found out later it was the opposite way around.

They went to the local karaoke place. They listened to trolls and witches and pixies sing and then it was time for some one else to come up.

" next up Sabrina Grimm singing every time we touch by casacada!" the announcer shouted into the microphone.

Puck looked toward Sabrina with a stunned expression. She looked at him with a small blush on her face and continued to walk up to the stage.

She got pup there and took a deep breath she nodded toward the side of stage and the music started and so did he beautiful singing.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

Without you it's hard to everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so.

I can't let you go.

Want you in my arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I everytime we touch, I get this feeling

.And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so.

I can't let you go.

Want you in my everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

Sabrina stopped singing and a roar of applause and clapping filled the room.

She looked toward puck. She had a hopeful look on her face. A wide grin spread across his face.

She smiled and looked relieved. She walked back to the table and puck pulled her into the seat next to him. She said nothing. Daphne giggled but they ignored it.

Later that night after Daphne went to bed Sabrina went downstairs.

Puck was sitting on the couch. When he saw her he patted the spot next to him. She came over and sat down.

" puck" she said after a while " I sang that tonight for…"

"me." puck said as he looked at her with a smile.

She blushed again. She was stumped for words.

" Sabrina would you be my girlfriend?" puck asked with a grin.

Sabrina looked up in surprised and then with tears springing to her eyes and nodded. Puck bent down and kissed her.

And they started going out . Yet nothing had changed puck still played pranks on her and she still got mad him except he did get some kisses and hugs every now and then.


	3. Hey There Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck/Sabrina with Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings

Sabrina was at school sitting in her home room when an announcement came on.

" excuse my for the interruption but I'd like to announce that the schools talent show will be held next Friday and is open to everyone in the school, that is all" said the principal

" lame!" Sabrina said out loud because puck was sitting next to her.

But the truth was that Sabrina actually liked talent shows but she would never admit that!

" grimm, I though you would like something like that maybe you could win being the ugliest person there." Puck said with a grin on his face.

Sabrina just stuck her tongue out because the teacher was looking their way. But the truth was that what puck said actually stung her. She didn't show it though.

….

" I'm gonna be in the talent show! I'm gonna be in the talent show!" Daphne yelled around the house while dancing.

The little girl had told granny Relda about the talent show and she was all for it.

" what are you gonna do marshmallow host a eating contest for your talent and win" puck said while giggling like an idiot at Daphne's dance.

" no!" Daphne retorted " I'm gonna dance!"

After this Sabrina sighed and went upstairs to her bedroom.

Puck and Daphne noticed this and puck asked " what's with her?"

Daphne just shrugged

" dinner!" Granny called from the kitchen

Puck and Daphne went into the dining room.

" where's Sabrina?" granny asked

"upstairs" Daphne answered while staring Hungrily at the food.

Everyone in the house knew better than to start eating before granny told them to or else.

" puck will you go tell Sabrina that dinner is ready" granny said

" why do I have to do it" puck whined

Granny stared him down the he said grumpily " fine"

Puck went upstairs and knocked on Sabrina's door

There was no reply so he just went into the room.

Sabrina was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling

" the old lady said dinner is ready" he told her

"no thanks" was her reply

" if you don't eat granny will be mad and Daphne will eat it all" Puck said

Sabrina laughed at this " let her eat it then and just tell granny I'm not hungry right now so sorry" she told him

Puck gave her an odd look but shook his head and went back down stairs.

….

The next day at school puck was talking to his friend Louis. When Sabrina walked past he called to her " hey puke face"

She turned around and smiled at him but he saw a pained expression on her face also.

" hey, Robin." she said then turned around and walked away.

Puck has a confused look on his face. " what's with her?"

Louis laughed. Puck turned toward him

" what's so funny" he asked

" you because you're an idiot." Louis said while still laughing

" you looking for a fight!" puck retorted

" no no" said his friend when he was done laughing

" I'm just saying that your blind. Sabrina is obviously upset." he said

" why?" puck asked

" jeez you really are an idiot its because she likes you." Louis told him

" she likes me?" puck asked

" Duh!" retorted Louis " and you like her too right?"

" yeah but how can I tell her?" puck asked

" how about you sing to her at the talent show" Louis suggested

" that's a great idea I'll do that!"

…..

It was Friday night and also the night of the talent show.

Sabrina and her family were watching all sorts of acts.

While Daphne was up on the stage puck dragged Sabrina to backstage.

" what?" Sabrina asked irritated

" Sabrina in the next act I want you to really pay attention and list carefully. The song is for you." he said then pushed her back to her family and then went backstage again.

" next up is Robin Goodfellow singing check yes Juliet by we are the kings" the announcer said

Puck walked on the stage grinned broadly with his eyes locked on Sabrina then started to sing.

Check yes Juliet

are you with me?

Rain is falling down on the sidewalk

I won't go until you come outside

Check yes Juliet

kill the limbo

I'll keep tossing rocks at your window

There's no turning back for us tonight

Lace up your shoes

(ay oh, ay oh)

Here's how we doRun, baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

if you give them the chance Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run, baby, run

Forever we'll be

You and meCheck yes Juliet

I'll be waitingWishing, wanting, yours for the takingJust sneak out

and don't tell a soul goodbye

Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown3-2-1, now fall in my arms nowThey can change the locks

don't let them change your mindLace up your shoes

(ay oh, ay oh)

Here's how we do

Run, baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

if you give them the chance Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run, baby, run

Forever we'll be

You and meWe're flying through the night

We're flying through the night

Way up high

The view from here is getting better with

you by my sideRun, baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run, baby, run

Forever we'll beRun, baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

if you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we're not meant to be

Run, baby, run

Forever we'll be

You and me

You and me

When puck was done he winked at Sabrina and walked off that stage.

Sabrina was still dazed until later that night all through dinner she was dazed.

Later that night while Daphne was bathing puck knocked on Sabrina door.

" come in" was her reply

Puck opened the door and Sabrina looked up a smile came to her face then she ran to hug him.

He hugged her back then leaned down and whispered in her ear " I love you Sabrina Grimm."

She looked up and smiled and said " I love you too puck!"

Tears sprang to her eyes and puck kissed her. They started going out and got married in the future.


	4. A Thousand Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck/Sabrina with A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

It was a cold night in ferryport landing. Puck and Sabrina were fighting as usual, Granny was making dinner and Daphne was playing with Elvis.

" Get back here stinkpot!" Sabrina yelled at puck.

Puck had just played a horrible prank on Sabrina.

" no way! I don't wanna catch your ugliness!" Puck yelled.

"Dinner's ready!" Granny called from the kitchen.

Sabrina and puck stopped fighting with a glare and went to eat.

And puck, like usual, sat right beside Sabrina.

…...

Next morning, Granny received a letter along with the bills.

The really weird thing was that the letter was for puck.

" what? A letter for me?" puck asked dumbfounded.

" who is it from?" Daphne pressed.

" My mom, of course" puck said with a scowl.

" Why do you have a scowl on your face if it is from your mom?" Sabrina asked.

" Because it's obvious what she wants." puck said still with a scowl on his face.

" Well if your so sure, then read it" Sabrina said.

Puck read it aloud. And as he read everyone got paler and paler.

" What?" Sabrina and Daphne shouted.

" Let me see that" Granny said while taking the letter from puck.

She read it. The letter said:

Dear My Darling Puck,

There is terrible news. Your brother, Musterseed, has fallen ill. He is unable to rule the kingdom. You must come back immediately to rule over Farie. I'm sorry but you have no choice. If you do not return the kingdom, it will fall and turn in chaos. I know you are able to return so please return willingly. I beg of you my son. Please come save us all. I'll give you two weeks to get here before it turns in chaos. Please return quickly. We are all counting on you!

Sincerely,

Your loving mother,

Titania

Granny finished reading and turned to puck.

" It's like she wrote. You have no choice." Granny said.

" But cant she just watch over the kingdom until Musterseed get's better!" Sabrina said.

" The people of Farie wont listen to her." puck said with a dark face.

" Why?" Sabrina asked "she's their queen, right?".

" Yes, but because of her temper tantrum they do not trust her anymore" puck said.

" Well enough chit chat. Puck, go upstairs and pack. We only have two weeks." Granny said.

" Wait! Aren't we going?" Sabrina and Daphne asked.

" no were not. Puck doesn't need any distractions" Granny said while looking at Sabrina.

" But we could be of help!" Sabrina argued.

" No, Sabrina. I'm going alone. So just drop it" puck said sternly.

Sabrina was shocked. He hardly ever used her name!

Puck walked upstairs and entered his bedroom.

That was all they heard from him that night.

…...

A week later puck was about to leave.

Granny gave him a farewell hug while Daphne clung to his leg.

Sabrina just stood there quietly. Puck approached her.

Granny pushed Daphne inside so they could be alone.

Sabrina was expecting Puck to say something like:

Don't worry Grimm I'll be back soon and then when I do get back you can jump on me and tell me how much you missed me.

But instead Puck said " Wish me luck, Sabrina. I don't know if I'll be coming back."

" What do you mean you don't know if you'll be coming back?" Sabrina asked.

Puck just smiled and embraced (hugged) her. Sabrina was still confused but she hugged him back.

Puck separated from her, smiled, then flew off waving back to her.

Sabrina went inside. Daphne kept asking her what happened out there but Sabrina wouldn't answer.

She went up to her room and went to sleep. It was going to be a long while till Puck came back.

…...

Two days later and Sabrina was so bored and a little sad.

She didn't know she was sad because she refused to believe she missed Puck.

She was laying on her bed when she felt something on her arm.

She turned and saw it was a small spider. Sabrina screamed. Loudly.

Granny rushed upstairs to see what was the matter.

When she saw the spider she gently picked it up and let it outside.

" Where's puck?" Sabrina said with an angry look.

" In New York" granny said with a sad look.

" Oh yeah, I forgot" Sabrina said with a blank look.

"Goodnight" Granny called back while leaving.

Sabrina didn't even bother mumbling goodnight.

She just crawled into bed and tried to sleep.

She couldn't sleep. Something kept nagging at her brain

She couldn't stop thinking about something or someone.

She couldn't explain why she kept thinking of Puck.

That was when Sabrina realised she had to go see him.

She made herself think that she was just pitying him but it was really something else.

So Sabrina packed her stuff and wrote a note to Granny and Daphne explaining where she went.

She grabbed her set of keys and, remembering to say good bye to the house, set off for the train station.

It was gonna be a long ride to New York City. And she was ready to wait.

…...

Sabrina arrived at New York train station at midnight.

The only reason the train even worked this late was because of the people in New York that work at night. Which was quite a amount.

As soon as Sabrina got off the train she realised the mistake she made.

It wasn't smart for a young girl to walk around New York at night time unattended.

So she rummaged through her bag hoping to find something useful of the items she had poured into the bag.

And, Luckily, she found some invisible powder. She sprinkled some on herself then headed to the park.

When she arrived at the park she found the statue of Hans Christian Anderson and told it a knock knock joke.

Instantly she was transported to the golden egg café.

She entered the café only to be crowded by tons of people.

She heard people singing and went and stood on the counter to see.

What she saw amazed her. On the stage was, not only, Puck.

She found the bartender who was really mother goose and asked what was going on.

" Hey sweetie nice to see you again. Its karaoke night didn't ya' know?" The bartender said

" really?" said Sabrina more to herself than to the bartender

Sabrina weaved her way through the crowd to the front of the stage

When she got there Puck saw here instantly.

He finished up his song and jumped down to see her.

" What are you doing here, Sabrina?" Puck exclaimed leading her to the back of the room

" Well I figured that you would be down here causing chaos." Sabrina yelled back

" Do you seriously think I'm that bad?" Puck asked

Sabrina arched an eyebrow and answered "Yes"

Puck burst out laughing because of this. " are you sure that's the only reason you came to New York?" Puck asked

" Well its not the only reason, Also I came becau-" Sabrina started but was cut off

" Well look the majesty has a little girlfriend" said the annocer with the mike.

The spotlight landed on Sabrina and Puck. Sabrina had a shocked expression on her face but Puck had a mischievous smile on his.

So He pushed Sabrina up to the stage.

" What? No I don't want to sing!" Sabrina yelled

" too late Sabrina. You came so your gonna sing." Puck said with a smile

Sabrina blushed a little at the smile and the mention of her name.

So she walked the rest of the way up the stage and picked out a song.

The announcer came on and said " Sabrina Grimm singing A thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton.

The music started and she began to sing.

Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home boundStaring blankly ahead

Just making my wayMaking a way

Through the crowdAnd I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

TonightIt's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever

Think of me'Cause every thing's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in your

Precious memory'Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder...If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

TonightAnd I, I

Don't want to let you know

I, I

Drown in your memory

I, I

Don't want to let this go

I, I

Don't...Making my way downtown

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home boundStaring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowdAnd I still need you

And I still miss you

And now I wonder...If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass us by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you...If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk

A thousand miles

If I could

Just see you

If I could

Just hold you

Tonight

Sabrina finished quietly and the crowd was silent with amazement.

Then a roar of applause and shouting was issued.

Sabrina smiled a gorgeous smile and walked down the stage.

Puck caught her arm and told her to wait there a second.

He walked up to the stage again and asked for the mike to make an announcement.

"People of the Faerie Kingdom. I wish you a good evening but I have to retire now to bed so please enjoy yourselves and have fun. Just don't cause trouble or there will be punishment" puck said then the crowd went back to roaring in approval.

" c'mon lets get going" puck said while taking Sabrina hand.

" That was amazing. They actually listened to you!" Sabrina exclaimed

" of course they did." Puck said with a smile

Sabrina smiled back and laughed

Soon they were both laughing.

Then Puck said " Y'know you were really amazing out there on stage."

" Thanks" Sabrina said

" Maybe you cold become a singer when you get older" Puck said with a grin

" yeah you know the other reason I came here was because I missed you, Puck." Sabrina said shyly " A lot"

Puck turned around and embraced her " I missed you too. A lot. I was so bored without you here." He said into her ear

Sabrina embraced him back but was surprised by his next words.

Puck whispered into Sabrina's ears the words " I love you, Sabrina Grimm"

Sabrina looked at his face with a shocked expression.

His face had a small smile. She smiled and kissed him on the mouth.

" I love you to, Puck!" She said while hugging him.

He hugged her back then the went to his palace.

Sabrina wrote a letter to home explaining that she had gotten there safely and will be staying until Musterseed is better and Puck can come back.

Puck and her had a lot of fun there until the day came where they were about to go home.

Their relationship was going to be hard to hide.

But puck thinks everyone will find out within a weeks time.

Sabrina bet him a kiss on that.

If he won she gave him a kiss. if she won he gave her a kiss either way both wins something.

Puck won the bet cause Daphne figured it out told everyone.

But the couple didn't really care. All they cared about was being in love.


End file.
